


Where I can lay my head

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Headcanon, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Abbadon kidnaps and torture Dean. Sam saves his big brother and takes care of him.





	

Dean had been taken by surprise. Just a beer run, and as fast as he could tell, he was surrounded by demons. He managed to kill three, but the rest of them captured him and took him to Abbadon. The bitch was torturing him for a whole day now, strapped on a gurney. Dean didn’t know where they were, but he struggled to maintain consciousness, because he knew he should be able to walk when Sam arrived. He knew that his brother would come soon.

  
“C’mon, Dean. Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.” Abbadon teased. She took her knife and caressed Dean’s face with it, going through his beard, soiled with blood, down the line of his neck and naked torso, slicing another piece of his skin, already filled with old blood. Dean was dressed with only his boxers, because, apparently, Abbadon really liked to see all his body tainted with blood.

  
“Go back to hell, bitch.” Dean tried to defy, but his voice was getting weaker, the pain making it difficult to keep a straight face.  
Abbadon laughed. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to do, if you, your brother and that pathetic creature you call a King weren’t making things harder. So, for now, I’m pleased with killing you slowly.”

  
“When Sam arrive, and he will, you’ll be the one who will die slowly.”

  
Abbadon’s laugh rised, but died instantly due to the noise that came out of where they were. She gave Dean a angry, but scared look, and went out the door.  
Dean waited, he was sure, forever. He wanted to get up and go help Sam, but couldn’t gather the strength to free himself from the restraints. When the silence began to get too loud, Dean looked to the door. Sam running to him was the last thing he saw before passing out.

  
He woke up 1 hour later in a roadside motel, with a burning sensation in his wounds. Sam was by his side, sterilizing all the wounds on his torso. When he saw that he was awake, he dropped the first-aid kit and held his face with both hands.

  
“Dean. Dean, are you alright? I’m so sorry I took so long to find you. I looked everywhere, I swear. Hold on, buddy, I’m gonna take care of you. I’m so sorry, Dean.”  
Dean didn’t thought he would feel such relief when he heard his brother’s voice again. His whole body shook with the emotional discharge. And he closed his eyes, without saying anything.

  
“Dean? Hey, stay with me brother. Stay awake, it could be dangerous. You’re too weak. Stay with me, okay?” Sam had urgency in his voice, and he quickly began to clean his wounds again.

 

“It’s good to see ya, Sammy.”

  
Sam smiled, relieved. “It’s good to see you, too. You scared the hell out of me.”

  
Dean groaned when he felt the burning sensation again, but didn’t protested. Sam’s hands were firm and delicate while he cleaned the wounds that started just below his nipples and followed till just above the line of his boxers, that was already drenched with dirty blood. Everytime Dean cringed, Sam stopped and looked at his brother to make sure he was still holding, and then returned to work with even more delicacy.

  
Then, Sam took a wet cloth and cleaned his big brother. He rubbed the wet cloth on his face with care, then put bandages on his cuts. He did the same with the cuts on his torso, cleaning all the dried blood around them. Sam’s touch was so soft and warm, Dean was trying hard not to fall asleep.

  
“They took me by surprise, I’m sorry. A bunch of those damn demons came to me out of nowhere. That sick bitch was having some fun.” Dean muttered.

  
“It was not your fault, I should’ve come with you to keep you from buying the wrong beer.” Sam smirked. Dean laughed. “You are fine now. I’ll get you some pills and you can rest.”

  
Sam got up, but Dean held his hand. “Thank you, Sammy. I don’t know what would I do without you.”

  
“Crash and burn.” Sam laughed, but gave a reassuring grip on his brother’s hand.

  
Dean soon fell asleep after taking the pills. Sam finished wiping some blood off his brother’s body. His boxers were so red that Sam got alarmed. He took them off and dressed his brother with a clean one. Sam looked at Dean for a few minutes, making sure he was breathing regularly. He tried to lie down in his bed, but as soon as he tried to relax, he was struck by a fear and had to get up to check on his brother again. 

  
At some point, Sam couldn’t feel Dean’s breath,so he grabbed his hand to check his pulse. Even after he was sure Dean was fine, Sam didn’t let go of his hand.  
When he was starting to feel tired, Sam gave another long check on his brother again. Part of his mind, a part that Sam wasn’t aware at the time, but it was there, noticed that Dean was more beautiful than ever. Sam leaned over and pressed his lips against his cheek. He didn’t know why, but he knew it was right.  
Sam fell asleep in a funny position, but one that Dean wouldn’t mind at all. He was sleeping still holding Dean’s hand, with his head pressed gently against Dean’s belly, where the wounds weren’t so bad.

  
Sam didn’t remembered, or maybe he did, in that unknown part of his mind, but that was the way the two of them used to sleep on so many nights when they were just children.

  
They slept like this every night, until the night Dean killed Abaddon. 

  
Then, when Metatron killed him, Sam put Dean on his bed and, for the last time, laid his head on his brother’s dead belly.


End file.
